Trip to the past
by Agent BM
Summary: A story with my ocs, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir

Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me.

Mocho Smoreline belongs to my friend mangle6

this is an idea I've had for a month I figured I could get out. I've mentioned many times Lucy has force powers. Her friend mocho doesn't like them and this story is about him stopping the incident she got them in, but that incident was more helpful to Lucy than anyone understands, and mocho will soon learn that the hard way. The twins age and Mocho's are 12.

(Sugar rush Candy cane forest, Mocho's secret spot)

It was a cool winter day in sugar rush, and in a rabbit hole somewhere in the candy cane forest, friends Lucy Fluggerbutter and her human rabbit hybrid friend Mocho were hanging out playing games together. They had built this rabbit hole together, and with help from Lucy, stocked it with modern conveniences, such as a heater to keep it warm from the ice cream snow outside. Lucy looked at her watch and used the force to pull her coat and purse from the spots they hung from on the wall.

"I really don't like it when you do that" Said Mocho

"Do What?" Asked Lucy

"The moving things without touching them, it's creepy to me at least" Said Mocho

"My force powers, they're not that bad. Can come in handy to me" Said Lucy

"You told me you didn't like them" Said Mocho

"It depends on my mood at the time" Said Lucy

"Well I hate them, and I personally think you'd be better off without them. That evil guy would've never given them to you had you not gotten shot by those clones in that game" Said Mocho

"Well Nothing can be done about that now, not like I can go back in time to stop that incident. I'm afraid I have to go mocho, I'll see you later" Said Lucy

Lucy put her coat on, slung her purse over her shoulder, and climbed out of the rabbit hole to the surface. What mocho heard Lucy say gave him an idea, if he could travel back in time to when that incident occurred, he could stop that incident from happening, and Lucy could be normal like him. Being a video game character he could find a time machine somewhere, but where?

(5 days later)

A package from candlehead arrived at Mocho's doorstep, inside was a black digital g shock watch. Why am I mentioning that? Parts of the watch were made from plans used to make Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutters watches, which originally came with mini time machines. Since they didn't use them much or misused them, that was taken out of their watches and the plans thrown out, somehow ending up with candlehead. Mocho put the watch on and entered a date on the watch, the day the twins got the game jumper device from candlehead, lucys first major injury. Lucy was specific telling him the date though she didn't know why he wanted to know that.

After reading some instructions and pushing some buttons, he was sent back in time to when he and the twins were 7.5 years old. It was nearing the end of winter, so mocho was dressed in a normal shirt and some overalls, his usual outfit. He began making his way to the castle, the twins didn't know him yet so he couldn't just walk right in, he had to sneak in.

(30 minutes later)

Mocho had made it to the castle and snuck in through a secret entrance Lucy showed him, then made his way to the media room. He went inside and saw the game jumper activated, and a scene playing on tv.

"I preferred it when the clones were good guys" Lucys brother Kevin said

"They were good guys?" Lucy asked

The 2 had lightsabers in their hands, fighting white and orange armored soldiers, clone troopers.

"Ok mocho, you're doing this for lucys own good"

He pushed a button on the game jumper and was blasted into the game just before rancis could walk in. When mocho got in, he too had a lightsaber given to him.

"Kill the Jedi"

A clone ran for him and mocho stabbed him in the chest before throwing the saber away. He started changing into armor from fallen clones and grabbed a blaster. The clone armor wasn't comfortable, but he had to follow the twins. Mocho was a pacifist, he didn't like killing that clone, but this was all for the greater good. For around 20 minutes he followed the twins in secret, until reaching the Jedi temple level, the level Lucy got shot in. After another 10 minutes following them, he made it to the part where Lucy got her injury. Kevin and Lucy were busy slicing clones in half while 2 other Jedi ran for a big gun. Mocho readied his blaster and aimed it at a clone aiming for lucys back. He pulled the trigger and fired, killing the clone. Hiding behind destroyed columns, he fired at more clones, keeping Lucy safe.

Within a few minutes, the level was over, and he and the twins were sent back to the media room. The twins embraced their parents, but when they saw mocho, they just stared at him

"Uh, who are you?" Vanellope asked

"A friend of yours, you don't know me yet but you will" Said Mocho

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked

Mocho rah out a window before they could question him further. Kevin turned to his sister

"Good job Lucy, sorry I sent you in there" Said Kevin

"Are you kidding? That was pretty fun, not a single scratch on me" Said Lucy

Mocho got a safe distance away before going back to his own time. The day was just the same as it was when he left. He pulled out his phone to call Lucy, ask if she wanted to come over to his hole to hang out, but something was wrong, her number wasn't on his phone. He simply shrugged it aside and decided to go ask her himself. As he walked he discarded his armor, not needing it anymore, though he kept the black bodysuit the clones wore, it was the only thing keeping him warm from the snow at the moment. When he approached the castle, he was stopped by the guards.

"State your business"

"I'm here to see princess Lucy" Said Mocho

The guards looked at each other before guiding mocho around the castle to a gate he never noticed before

"Take all the time you need" Said the guard

The guard opened the gate and let mocho in. He wondered what was going on, was Lucy back here. The gate shut behind him and mocho came face to face with a statue of Lucy. He never noticed it before. But when he went to read the plaque on the statues stand, he froze in horror upon reading it.

'Here lies Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter'

'Died at age 8'

'Cause of death: fatal gunshot wound outside of game'

'May she Rest In Peace'


	2. Chapter 2

Mocho couldn't believe what he was seeing, he refused to believe it. How could lucy be dead? This must be some sort of sick joke.

"Guards" mocho shouted

2 guards entered through the gate

"What is it?"

"Where is princess Lucy?" Mocho asked

"You're looking at her, this is where she lies"

"No, I won't believe it, she was alive and well yesterday" Said Mocho

"You must've just awoke from a big sleep or something, lucys been dead for 4 years. Blaster bolt" said a guard

"I need answers, I need to speak with Rancis or Vanellope" Said Mocho

"Sorry kid, they don't take visitors anymore, they rarely ever come out of the castle nowadays, the death of their little girl crushed them" Said a guard

"Prince Kevin, can I speak with him?" Mocho reluctantly asked

Mocho didn't like dealing with Kevin that much but he had no other choice. The guards looked at each other before looking back at mocho.

"You sure you want to talk to him?"

Mocho nodded.

"Follow me, he's in the dungeons" Said one of the guards

The guard led mocho inside the castle. Rancis and Vanellope sat on their thrones working, they looked visibly sad. They didn't even bother looking up at mocho when he waved to them.

"Why's Kevin in the dungeon?" Mocho asked

"He blames himself for what happened to the princess, he chose to self imprison himself. He can come and go whenever he wants but he mostly stays in a cell" Said the guard

The guard led mocho to Kevin's cell.

"Prince Kevin, you have a visitor" Said the guard.

He opened the door which wasn't locked and let mocho in

"The doors not locked?" Asked mocho

"He chose to be here, this cells not even glitch proof" Said the guard before leaving

Kevin sat alone on a wafer bed, he looked just as sad as rancis and Vanellope. He looked up at mocho.

"Been a while since I've had a visitor from the outside. Who're you?" Kevin asked

"My names Mocho, I need answers about-

Kevin giggled at mocho

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen a human as part rabbit before. Forgive me. Let me guess, you want to know about Lucy" Said Kevin

"Yes, what happened to her?" Mocho asked

"I'll tell you, walk with me" Said Kevin

Kevin led mocho towards the castles media room. Sitting alone on a shelf was the All too familiar game jumper device from candlehead. Kevin picked it up.

"It all started the day I got this from candlehead, this machine allows people to go into game consoles. I was super excited to take Lucy into a game, she was hesitant at first. I accidentally sent her to the game Star Wars revenge of the sith. We fought the games enemies for 2 levels, somehow we made it out alive and without a scratch" Said Kevin

Mocho remembered that, he stopped lucys incident, so what happened then? Kevin began walking towards his old bedroom, but he didn't go in, he went to the room next to it, lucys bedroom. He knew the door was locked, so he glitched mocho inside. The room was mostly clean, lucys pony collection was gathering dust as no one had been cleaning it for some time. Kevin held back some tears.

"Because we made it out without a scratch, Lucy felt confident in game jumping to console games. So everyday we visited a different game, I started out with some safe ones, lego games and a couple driving ones, but Lucy wanted more, she wanted to push her luck. My little sister was becoming brave, so I encouraged it. Then 3 months after our 8th birthdays, that's when tragedy struck" Said Kevin

"What happened?" Mocho Asked

Kevin sat on the bed and grabbed one of the my little pony plushes sitting on it. He wiped some dust off it and cried a little

"This was my fault what happened happened. I encouraged her to go back" Said Kevin

Mocho grabbed Kevin by his shoulders.

"What happened?" Mocho Asked

Kevin wiped some tears.

"I suggested we go back to revenge of the sith, Lucy was thrilled to go. We fought in those same 2 levels. Lucy fought well, but she got cocky. I trusted her enough to protect herself, that's where I failed. Those blasted clones ambushed her. They didn't care she was a little girl, to them she was a traitor to the republic, and I was forced to watch as they gunned her down in seconds. I finished the level as fast as I could. I took her here, but it was too late. She was gone."

Mocho teared up hearing this. In a way, he caused his friends death, that incident made her somewhat fear game jumping, and since that never happened, she pushed her luck and paid the price. Kevin hugged the pony toy he was holding and cried more.

"This was all my fault, I killed my little sister, i encouraged her going to more dangerous games. If I hadn't she might still be alive. You know how sad it is, watching as the guards carried lucys coffin to be buried outside. I still remember before the coffin was shut the face she had, pain, but peace. I buried her with her favorite pony. I requested the statue of her outside be made. Things have never been the same since her death. Mom and dad are always sad, we can't move on." Kevin said before crying harder

Mocho sat on the bed, still crying, and patted Kevin's back.

"Lucy, I know you're gone and are probably in a better place, but I'm so sorry for what happened" Kevin cried

Kevin and mocho wiped their tears.

"Because of what happened, I chose to imprison myself. No ones forcing me to stay down there, I'm down there purely by choice. I feel I deserve to rot down there for what I did. It's been quite a while since I've told this story, why did you want to know?" Kevin asked

Mocho sniffled

"I was her friend, I didn't know about the death" Said Mocho

"Odd, I don't remember Lucy having a rabbit for a friend. Then again, I haven't talked to any of my friends in a while either, we lost touch. I deserve to rot in those cells for what I did. I'm going back to the dungeon, leave when you're ready" said Kevin

Kevin dropped the pony toy he was holding and exited the bedroom. Mocho sat alone, Kevin blamed himself, but it wasn't his fault. Mocho stopped the incident because he didn't want Lucy to have force powers, but he didn't realize his actions would have consequences like that.

"What have I done? This is not what I wanted"

Mocho sniffled and wiped his tears.

"I have to fix this, I need to make things right"

Mocho looked at the watch he still had on. He set it back to the previous date.

"I have to do this, I have to make sure lucy lives"

Mocho pushed some buttons and went back to the day of the incident, as much as it hurt him, he needed to make sure lucy got injured, even if he had to shoot her himself.


End file.
